


Snowed In

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 11: Warm, M/M, Qrowtober (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: " “How are you not freezing?” Qrow asked, bundled in a sweater and a blanket. They were in Argus, in the middle of winter, and there was a few feet of snow outside. It was no Atlas cold, but it was still too cold for Qrow’s liking. "QrowWatts Qrowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 2





	Snowed In

“How are you not freezing?” Qrow asked, bundled in a sweater and a blanket. They were in Argus, in the middle of winter, and there was a few feet of snow outside. It was no Atlas cold, but it was still too cold for Qrow’s liking. 

“I’m used to it,” Arthur replied, walking from the kitchen, to the livingroom where Qrow had taken up a perch on the couch to keep warm. He handed over a mug to Qrow before sitting down beside him. 

“Thought Atlesians were cold blooded,” Qrow joked, looking over Arthur. He was just wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. 

“Clearly not,” Arthur smiled, leaning over to kiss Qrow on the cheek. “I checked the weather before we headed here, it looked alright. But surprise snow storms are not uncommon at this time of year,” 

“So we’ll be spending the next several days inside the cabin?” 

“Hopefully just the night and maybe tomorrow. And then we should be able to get out and enjoy our holiday,” Arthur smiled. Qrow took a sip from his mug. He was expecting coffee, or tea, not a sweet and cinnamon flavoured hot chocolate. It tasted delicious. 

“We’re going to have to buy some of this to take home with us. It’s good,” 

“I didn’t buy it, I made it,” Qrow raised an eyebrow at him. 

“From scratch?” 

“Of course,” 

“Who taught you to make it?” Qrow asked, leaning over to cuddle against Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur kissed him on the temple softly. 

“A nanny, and it’s kind of adapted from there as well,” He signed softly. Even if they were currently being snowed in, they were together and got to enjoy some quiet time.


End file.
